Mistake a Mew for a EVO
by Mew Apple Blossom
Summary: Tomoyo is a hot headed mew who is Ichigos sister. She runs into rex when she is trying to get away form kishu. Rex thinks she is cute and gives her to doc to study because he thinks she is a E.V.O. She has to have mew find her or lose her secret Idenity.
1. Mew girl meets EVO boy

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Chapter 1

Tomoyo's POV

God my life suckes. I thought to myself running through the forest trying to excape Kishu. His aim had inproved over the years and he had hit my arm atleast twice. Let me fill you in on the blanks. My name is Tomoyo and my Sister is Ichigo. Ya they never talked about me but hey I am not one to work with easly. I'm blended with a white siberin tiger. My color is Red and my dress and hair look like my sister's only mine stayed its natural red. My eyes are usuly blue but when I'm in my mew form I have Gold ones. I had been a Mew for a few months now and kishu stalkes me like Ichigo. Man my life sucks. Kishu hit me in the small of my back and I screamed. But being the tought, recless, and brave girl I was I kept it quiet. "Whats the matter kitty all tired out." Kishu said in his perveted tone. "Go screw your self." I snaped back turning around to attack. "Raspberry bell." I said (Yes my wepon looks like my sisters only red.) "Raspberry bell full power." I yelled and kishu was gone. But now I had bigger problems. A boy about my age (15) hade seen the whole thing. Little did I know he thought I was a thing called a E.V.O. Till he made his hands into a giant mettle fists then I thout about why I told Ichigo and them to take the day off I could handle kishu. Boy was I wrong. Well about I could handle everyting. Kishu was a breeze. Now this on the other hand was not in the contract.

Rex's POV

Ok I admite I brought this on my self. I was just potrolling but why on heven and earth did I have to meet her. She was tall with a stapless red dress and garder on along with red gloves and boots and hair. Her eyes were a liquid topaze and she had white tiger ears and a tail with a red bow and bell. So the first thing that came to my mind was cute E.V.O great they passed the border again. God they really need that fixed. She turned to me eyes wide. I knew if I didn't act quick she was going to kill me. So I pulled out the fists. To my Supize the rolled her eyes and ran. God what a strange E.V.O. Though she did look really hot when she ran. Her skirt bounced slightly. I disided to fallow her because 1. doc hadet see one like this before and 2. She was just so cute. When I finally cought up to her she was standing in the middle of the court yard looking confused. I figured she was lost perfect timming. I quielt ran up and nocked her out cold. She fell in my arms and I blushed slichtly and carreyed her back to doc trying not to look at her face because I would feel gilty and wonder to much about who she was.

**Apple blossom : Well wasnt that a intresing capter.  
>Tomoyo: Mew Apple blossom doesnt own Genorator rex<br>Rex: or TMM just Tomoyo  
>Apple Blossom: Please review!<strong>


	2. Watch it she might us the bell

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Chapter 2

Tomoyo's POV

When I woke up I was in a white room. I fluttered my eyes and sat straight up. My head spun a little but nothing I couldn't mange. I still couldn't get that image of that strange boy out of my head. I shook my head slightly. I looked down. I was still in my mew form. I thought about de-transphorming but risking my identity wasn't worthin it. I looked around the room. I was glad I didn't risk it. There was a woman there with a lab choat and a orange turtal neck sweter, her dark hair was sweeped back into a bun. "Who are you?" I asked tenced ready for anything. "Dr. Hollday, and you are?" She asked rasing one eyebrow. "Tomoyo," I said crossing my arms and glaring. She looked at me shocked. Thats when the boy I had met earlyer came into the room with a girl my age with dark blond hair and deep brown eyes. She looked at me and she gave me a simpothinig look. That confused me. Why was she simposizing with me. I didn't even know her. Then there was the boy I had rolled my eyes at. He was your avrange boy what more can you say. The only execption was the metle fists that is. I had to admit he was kindove cute. Ichigo is so in love with her tree huger she probobly wouldn't have knotest. But then again thats Ichigo for you, young and nieve.

Rex's POV

So her name is Tomoyo. Its unike. She is fisty, I don't think i have ever seen enyone exept the white night give hollday a look like that. It was so uncomman I was shocked to see it in the fist place. Thats why I had walked into the room in the first place I was looking in and lisaning. When I had walked into the room though I had lost my train of thought because Tomoyo was staring right at me. The intern that was working with doc came in I think her name was Rosie. She had come in to give the doc questions to ask the girl that we suspected was a EVO like me only a little diffrent. Her gold eyes looked feirse as she stared. I could tell she was thinking of what her chances were to get out of here. Then out of the blue she said. "Raspberry bell" and a red bell came out of no were. then she yelled 'full power and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and watched her run out of the room and into the halls of provodince. She had to be so weird hybread that got lose. I never go in that section of the building. I didn't know why but I was afraid she was going to run in to a trap door to the zoo where we kept EVO's for taining porposes. I had no idea why I cared about some EVO getting caught in the training center. There was just something diffrent about here. That creeped me out. I got on my feet and ran after her. I was too late she fell into the training center. This was going to be a long day.

** apple Blossom: Hahahahaha that was funny  
>Tomoyo: Mew Apple blossom doesnt own TMM or Genorator Rex<br>Rex: She only owns Tomoyo and Rosie  
>Apple Blossom: Review please <strong>


	3. New weapon and feelings?

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Chapter 3

Tomoyo's POV

I had no clue where I was. Stupid people. They can't even give you derections. This place was like a maze. I hate that boy that brought me here I think his name is Rex. Though he was kindove cute. That assistant Rosie something about her was familer I just couldn't put my finger on it. Thats when I hurd a brance crack. I turned around to see a freak worm thing. "What the FUCK!" I yelled and ran for it. Thats when the boy Rex came down. "Need a lift?" He asked. "Not from you." I said then I mumbled "jackass." "I hurd that." He said and I flushed tomato red. "Raspberry bell." Yelled but It didn't come. "What did you do to me?" I asked him. He just ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "What did you do?" I asked him dogging the worm thing now. "We gave you some nanite thing thats supposed to cure you. I guess its working slowly." He said ducking his head. "You dumbass, Im not a EVO or whatever I am a mew mew." I said and this stund him. "You must have swiched what my weapon was or something." I said it didn't feel right when I called for the bell. But I know what did. "Raspberry Sword!"And a long sharp red sword with a red ribbon on the handle apperd in my hand. I gave Rex a told you so look and when to action. "Raspberry sword full power." I yelled and I was a red light when I got rid of the think. Rex stared at me in shock. I detranshormed and he saw the real me in my unifor for the cafe and my red hair and blue eyes. "YOU CANT TELL ANYONE!" I told him. He just nodded in shock. I heard the doc and them coming I quickly retranshormed and looked at Rex nervously. "What happend." Doc asked. "She killed it." Rex said and srugged. I sighed with releif. "Now freeze." Rex said and pulled out his sword and winked at me so no one saw. I was greatful. Mabey he wasn't the boy I thougt I knew but better.

Rex's POV

How was I supposed to know she wasn't a EVO but a MEW! And so powerful I mean that sword. I was walking with bobo and he was being he same old self when out of the blue he asked. "What do you think of that EVO with the ears and tail?" His question cought me off guard. "UH.. I don't know I mean she is nice." I said nervously. "No not like that." He said I knew what he was getting as how I really felt about her. "UH...umm." "come on ancer me already." He complained. "Uh...hum."

**Raspberry: DUH DUH DUH what will he say only one way to find out... whait for me to update  
>Tomoyo: Mew apple blossom doesn't own TMM or GR<br>Rex: Just Tomoyo and rosie  
>Raspberry: Please review!<strong>


	4. Rosie the mew sister of Zackuro

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Chapter 4

Tomoyo's POV

Don't get me wrong I am eternally grateful for Rex keeping my secret. But was getting them to put me in restraints the best idea. He was just getting on my nerves now. But god was he cute. I herd someone by the door. "Who is here to bother me now." I asked hoping they would just go away. No such luck. "Hey I brought some food." It was Rosie the assistant. "What do you want?" I asked her. "OK you caught me. I'm just like you." she said setting down the tray of food and coming by my side. "Prove it." I said thinking it was too good to be true. "Scare me." she said. "OK," I told her. I had unsurfaced my arm restraint. I flung my arm up by her face. that did it. She had a pare of pure white wolf ears and a tail. "Told you," She told me I smiled. "OK now will you unfasten me." I said then she whet through this whole scenario about how we would dye because Rex made a little mistake. The way she talked about Noah in this story made me realize that she was head over heals for him. "Whatever just get me out of here. I have a extra 2 mew pendents on me. They won't recognize you in your mew form." I said and she resisted me form my leather prison. When we were a good 100 feet away from the cell I gave her a pendent. Then she yelled. "Mew Mew Mango. Metamorphosis." and she looked just like Zackuro only she was gold instead. I blinked in shock. That's when she told me that she was Zackuro's long lost sister. And that there was a another mew in the machine department. We ran and hoped no one saw us.

Rex's POV

So here I am still mumbling about if I like Tomoyo or not and the alarms go off. "Got to go." I told bobo an ran. He said something about perfect timing. It was something that I probably didn't want to here. When I was running to the cell I saw what looked like Tomoyo and another girl just like her only in a skimpier outfit that was gold and had wolf white ears and tail. I motioned for them to go. Tomoyo whispered thank you walked up to me kissed me than ran to catch up with I think was Rosie. I as in aw now. That girl had to be the A. most determinant, B. most stupid, or C. the bravest. I figured it was a combo of both. I rocked back on my heals gave them a 10 minute head start then ran.

**Raspberry: DUH DUH DUH will they get to the other mew in time only one way to find out  
>Tomoyo: Mew apple blossom doesn't own TMM or GR<br>Rex: Just Tomoyo and rosie  
>Raspberry: Please review!<strong>


	5. Bitter sweet kiss

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Chapter 5

Tomoyo's POV

That guy was just the nices. OK now I am sounding like my sister. GERRRRR. But wow. He was risking everything for me. That was just sweet. When we got to the mackanics room there was a girl there. She had short black hair and dark brown eyes."Hey Kelly I brought help." Rose said to her. "Rose is that you?" Kelly asked. and Rose grabed my other pendent. "Yes, now think." She said tawsing it to her. And befor me was basicly Mint the same outfit only light purple and she had red wings. "Ok no lets go." I yelled and we ran. I just hope Rex kept his word and didn't tell them were we were going.

Rex's POV

I played dumb when they asked me where the girls were. I got really mad when I asked them why and they said that because she was my girlfriend. I almost died of embarsment. After they were do questioning me. I was tierd. Then out of no were Tomoyo was right in front of me. "What are you doning?" I asked her. "Giving you a chance of freedom." She said picking the locks on my restraints. "What." I said and she looked up. "Look you could come with me have a fresh start have a normal life. NO pravidonce, no chains, no strings, nothing. Just freedome." She said it like she was hopping I would come with her. My hands were free now. "I can't I have to cover for you. I will find my way out ok." I told her and she nodded. She was crying now. I wipped away the tears. "It will be ok. I will meat you out." I told her and she Kissed me long a passionet. "I hope you are telling the truth." She said and left. I was going to kick myself forever.

**Raspberry: That was so sad whait for next chapter comming soon!  
>Tomoyo: Mew apple blossom doesn't own TMM or GR<br>Rex: Just Tomoyo and rosie  
>Raspberry: Please review!<strong>


	6. Good bye sweet Tomoyo

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Chapter 6

Tomoyo's POV

Of couse before we could get out of sight Kishu had to show up. He had a wildly perverted smerk on his face. "Hey kitty cat." He said licking his lips. "Shut up, I'm not your kitten." I said in a hiss. I stood up from my attack crouch to teh sound of tires screaching agains the white tyle floor. I turned around to see rex. I couldn't have been happyer to see him then I was now. "Tomoyo look out!" He yelled but too late. I looked down to see kishu's sward in my gut. He retracted the sward and it felt like a thousand pieces of glass cutting into me. I started to fall to the ground. I felt hand catch me. I looked up weekly to see Rex holding me tearsin his eyes. "Thanks for catching me again." I said then everything was black.

Rex's POV

I watched with horror as her eyes closed and she was in her normal form now it that skimmpy red waitress outfit. The tears spilled over. I looked over to see everyone. Doc, Six, Bobo, Noah was too busy comforting Rose to notes me. Then something happed A bright light surounded her. and the next thing I knew I was looking at her sparkiling Blue eyes. I smiled. "Thanks for catching me." She said kissing me on the cheek. Everyone clapped. Unfortunatly we ended up erassing her memory. I watched as her stare went blank and I dropped her off at some cafe with Kelly and Rose. They promised to tell me how she was doing. I didn't look back at her till We got to the car. "Bye," I wisperd her derection. Then got in.

**Shadow: Sad oh well I don't own anything P.S. looking for ideas for epolog or making it a serize. Please review about it or PM me**


	7. Togerther Forever Epolog

Mistake a Mew for a E.V.O

Epolog

Narrorato Pov

Tomoyo was running away from Kishu with his latest pet. She wasn't that far from cafe mew mew. "Your going to have to do better than that." She said jumping up in the air. She couldn't remember anything of providence. They took her memory of Rex and everyone else away. They also made the allusion that Rosie and Kit (A.N. not sure if the name is right its been so long) She gave a cocky smile to Kishu. He just gritted his teeth.

Mean while, Rex was looking all over Tokyo for the strange red mew mew that he had met and fell in love with. That's of course when she fell right on top of him. "Watch it." She growled at him. He just smiled relieved to have Tomoyo back. "Ribbon Raspberry Surprise!" She yelled and the beast was gone.

When she de-trasphormed Rex walked up to her. "What are you doing perv?" She asked as he garbed her arm and stuck her with a needle and injected the liquid that would bring her memory back. For a horrifying second nothing happened then she slapped him.

"What was that for?" He asked holding his check. "That's for letting them take away my memory." She said then came closer and kissed him. "And that's for bringing me back." She said smiling. then her sister and the other mew mews showed up.

"Who's this?" Ichigo asked her sister. "Oh, this is Rex my boy-friend." Tomoyo said not knowing how else to classify him. He just smiled at the comment.

And Rex's Life with Tomoyo and Tokyo mew mew begin. Leavening Providence behind. Or so her thought.

**Such a toughing ending. Hope you liked it. I'm thinking about doing an after story. Tell me what you think. I'm just happy to say this book is over. Still open to reviews. **


End file.
